bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Nitro Splicer
Nitro Splicers are Splicers who throw grenades and Molotov cocktails at their enemies, occasionally blowing themselves to bits when they accidentally set themselves on fire. Because of the projectile nature of their attacks, they are particularly vulnerable to Telekinesis. Nitro Splicers are a double-edged sword, depending on one's playing style. If the player prefers to use guns, their Wrench, an offensive Plasmid, or a combination of the three, they may be in for a hard time, as the explosives the Splicer uses can take a big lump of health out of them at a moment's notice, at range or through pursuit. On the other hand, Plasmids will work wonders against this Splicer type, more so than against any other enemy. Strategy Cannon Fodder? - Depending on the player's Plasmid setup, they may be the bane of their life, or a welcome source of explosives to hurl at their enemies. If tackling a group of Splicers, it can prove very efficient to just hurl the Nitro Splicer's grenades at his comrades, then turn them on him. A couple of the "Bosses" in BioShock are also Nitro Splicers. Bear this in mind and plan accordingly. This Splicer upgrades at the game's midpoint, switching from Grenades to the more damaging Molotov cocktails. Notable Behavior - Nitro Splicers have a few interesting tactics and quirks worth noting. First, they seem to have a number of smoke bombs in their box, which they will use if a player gets too close (another issue for Wrench-based players to contend with). Second, they tend to retreat, covering their passing with an explosive "shoulder toss" which can be a pain to anyone chasing Hector Rodriguez, one of the cowardly bosses in Fort Frolic. Third, they are the only Splicer capable of killing themselves by accident. Occasionally a faulty bomb will cause them to set themselves on fire, bomb box included. Not immune to their own explosives, this promptly blows them to the dark side of hell. Lastly, upon their demise, they tend to drop their last bomb, a final surprise for unwary looters. With full Nitro Splicer research, this particular bomb seems to almost always be a dud. Tips and Tricks: * *Nitro Splicers don't have good aim. This gives the player a small window of time where they can shoot the now-defenseless Splicer before having to retreat as the explosive goes off. *Never attack a Nitro Splicer at close range or in enclosed spaces unless absolutely sure of oneself. This is because close quarters combat makes it very hard to dodge the Splicer's explosives. *It is also recommended never to stay in the same space for long, as this Splicer's explosives are capable of bouncing over cover, and sometimes even destroying it. Nitro Splicers are also capable of flushing the player out from around a corner. *It is preferable to research Nitro Splicers in Neptune's Bounty, partly because of their abundance there and partly because, after disappearing for six subsequent levels, they return with vastly increased health and damage capacity. Although the research bonuses are only useful versus Nitro Splicers, they are particularly helpful when the latter become much tougher. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Antipersonnel ammo will usually kill any Splicer in a couple of shots. *It is discouraged to use the Shotgun against this Splicer type, for the reasons specified above. However, if the player wishes to do so anyway it is recommended to use 00 Buck in the earlier levels, and then upgrade to Exploding Buck afterwards. *The Grenade Launcher is more or less effective against this Splicer type. However, as it is recommended to stay far away from a Nitro Splicer, the best ammo type would be Heat-Seeking RPGs. *A Chemical Thrower loaded with Napalm will kill these Splicers in around a second, using only a few units of ammo. However, it is unwise to use this weapon against a Nitro Splicer unless the player has upgraded its range. *The Crossbow is probably the best weapon against this Splicer type, as it is capable of killing them from afar. A headshot using a Steel-Tip Bolt will kill any Splicer in a single shot, but if the player lacks the proper skill required to perform headshots on a regular basis it is recommended to use Incendiary Bolts. Recommended Plasmids *Telekinesis is, by far, the best Plasmid against this enemy. Catching and throwing back a Nitro Splicer's explosives will not only prevent the latter from damaging the player, but will also mean the player will have an unlimited supply of explosives to throw, if one wishes to let the Splicer live. *Alternatively, Sonic Boom is also capable of deflecting a Nitro Splicer's projectiles. With enough skill, the player can even reflect the explosive back at the Splicer, or at another selected target. *Enrage is also extremely useful. An enraged Nitro Splicer is capable of wiping out entire groups, and can even take a large chunk of health from a Big Daddy before falling. *Target Dummy will distract this Splicer from the player, and can lead to killing other Splicers who fell for the Plasmid's effects. It is advised not to get too close to the dummy, however, as the player can accidentally end up in the blast radius of a stray explosive. Recommended Gene Tonics *Natural Camouflage will help the player ambush and escape from this Splicer type. *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage received by Grenades. *EVE Saver will reduce the EVE cost when using Plasmids, making Telekinesis much cheaper to cast. *The Damage Research line of Tonics will significantly increase damage against enemies researched using the Research Camera. *The Human Inferno line of Tonics, in addition to increasing all fire-based damage dealt by the player, will also make them resistant against damage dealt by a Nitro Splicer's Molotov cocktail. Significant Nitro Splicers There are four Nitro Splicers who prove significant to the story: one in the Medical Pavilion, one in Neptune's Bounty, and two others in Fort Frolic. *J.S. Steinman is the Nitro Splicer seen in the Medical Pavilion; he does, however, change to a Leadhead Splicer after the first encounter. *The character who plays a major role in Neptune's Bounty, Peach Wilkins, is a former smuggler who holds the keys to accessing the old Fontaine gang's hideout. *The ones in Fort Frolic are the last two of Sander Cohen's former disciples, Silas Cobb and Hector Rodriguez. Cobb, notably, also controls a specialized group of Spider Splicers (which he refers to as his "kittens"), which he sics on the player during the ambush at Rapture Records. Note: there is a bug involving the very first Nitro Splicer the player comes across: he is on a ledge above them, hurling bombs at them. If the player kills him (easiest with Incinerate!) before clearing the debris another immediately spawns since his bombs are needed to clear a blocked doorway in order to follow Dr. Steinman. Use Telekinesis on the dead Splicer's corpse, and drag it down from its ledge. It contains a considerable amount of loot -- usually money. Repeat the process on the next Splicer who spawn. If the player is lucky, the flaming corpse will have set him on fire too. This process can provide one with an unlimited amount of cash, which can be spent in the Circus of Values under the ledge. This way the player can ensure they have almost full ammunition and (most importantly), EVE and Health when they encounter Steinman. BioShock 2 Nitro Splicers do not appear in BioShock 2. Instead, Leadhead Splicers occasionally pause from their normal attack to chuck a grenade at the player, particularly when the latter takes cover. Although the above strategies are valid whenever a Splicer throws a grenade, it can be tricky to react on the fly, and as such it is best recommended to run to better cover immediately. Gallery File:23.jpg|One of the first Nitro Splicers encountered in BioShock, to teach the player how to use Telekinesis. File:49.jpg|A Nitro Splicer in combat. File:Bioshock Nitro Splicer.jpg|A Nitro Splicer in Neptune's Bounty. de:Nitro Splicer es:Splicer Nitro fr:Chrosôme explosif it:Nitro ricombinanate Category:Splicers Category:Research Category:BioShock Enemies